maybe, just once
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: because she's worth it.-JamesIIOC-Entry to the Next Generation Romance Challenge


maybe, just once

by Nanaho-Hime

disclaimer: I own nothing

for a challenge

* * *

><p><em>i. she's kind of a nuisance, and she kind of makes him smile<em>

They meet when they are very small and her smile is effervescent and warm and he wants to wipe it off her face because it makes him feel _weird_.

(So he hides slugs in the guest room and he makes her cry, but for some reason it only makes him feel worse)

She never does find out that he's the one who did it. Even though he acts really annoyed when she giggles and grabs his hand and smiles in that warm, light way, he's not really annoyed. He just _really_ wants to ignore the way his stomach flip flops and the way he feels warm when she touches him.

(the thing is, it seems she's made herself very comfortable in his system, and she's not leaving any time soon)

_ii. he's kind of an idiot, but sometimes he's not_

Annie Longbottom is much wiser than James thinks she is. She sees through his haughty façade and, as mean as he can be, as rude and arrogant and ridiculous he can be, when he's sweet, in his clumsy way, she completely melts.

(and maybe that's why she sticks around)

People often tell her, that they can't understand how she can be so sweet and still hang out with James. She gets angry then because, they don't know James. James is not mean, he's just an idiot, and he wants to look cool and tough and live up to this idea of fame that he's got in his head but when James is away from all that James is _good _and _silly _and adorably _awkward_.

She knows James, and sometimes she wishes the rest of the world knew him too.

_iii. she kind of means more to him than he lets on (but he'll never say)_

When they come to that age, and men start to develop an interest in Annie, James loses it. He thought it had been an unspoken rule, Annie was _his_. He'd staked his claim and the male code demanded a respect for that claim. But one day Annie walks into the Gryffindor common room, absolutely giddy because she's going to Hogsmeade with an older boy and James causes an inkwell to burst in his rage.

James has always possessed a network of followers, ready to do his bidding, and now it becomes his sole purpose, to take down any boy who dares to eye Annie strangely. If his claim wasn't clear before, it certainly is now.

It doesn't take long before the male population of Hogwarts gets the hint. Annie is off limits.

It is his younger brother Albus, who approaches him about the matter.

"I hope you're satisfied."

James looked up lazily from his plays for the next Quidditch match, "I really am."

Albus looks down at James disapprovingly, "Annie is absolutely miserable."

He continues to peruse his plays.

"If you don't have the guts to ask her out yourself, you shouldn't hold her back."

James snarls, pushing himself off the bed. Albus doesn't budge, his mouth a thin, angry line. James continues to eye Albus angrily before collapsing against his pillows.

"How can I just tell her?" he asks the ceiling desperately, "How can I just tell her that I think about her all the time? That I don't see other girls anymore? How can I just say that?"

Albus sighs.

"Sometimes James, I think you're the biggest idiot I know."

_iv. he's kind of her best friend (but sometimes that isn't enough)_

Annie's standing there, shouting at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"You don't own me James! You can't just expect me to wait around!"

She's standing and crying and he feels awful, because her smile might just be the most beautiful thing in the world and _he_ always hurts her and she always gives in to him and maybe this time, maybe this time she won't and maybe, just once, he should swallow his pride and fall to his knees.

(because she's worth it)

"I love you."

She stops mid-rant, blinking and gaping as though she can't believe it.

"I think you're beautiful and sweet and funny and I think you might be the only person who can really put up with me, and I want you to be my girlfriend and my best friend at the same time and I hope that's ok."

Her smile is wide and her face is glowing and she runs into his arms and buries her face in his chest.

"James Potter, you're an idiot."

_the end_

A/N: Reviews yes please? I've never really written an OC before and I'm personally not a fan of James II/Neville's Daughter but a CHALLENGE is always fun and exciting and I have fun with them : - )


End file.
